<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rainy Reveal by Alya29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568295">A Rainy Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya29/pseuds/Alya29'>Alya29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya29/pseuds/Alya29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finds Ladybug racing across the rooftops of Paris in the rain while on a stroll and decides to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rainy Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thumping of her own heart is the only thing she can hear as she races across the Parisian rooftops. Even as the clouds above her head grow darker and spark with lightning she continues to throw herself forward moving on pure instinct as the beating of  her most vital organ drowns out the thunder. Her ability to run is the only thing keeping her alive… the only thing keeping her from shutting down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t love her but she can run… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t want her but she can run…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>He can completely shatter her but she can run…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her senses are so numb from heartbreak that when the first droplet hits her she barely feels it. The avalanche of rain that follows barely slows her stride, only forcing her to take extra care with her jumps and landings so she doesn’t slip. Her reflexes aren’t as sharp as if she falls she might not be able to catch herself. She doesn’t even know if she would want to catch herself if she fell. That by far is the scariest thought she’s had all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought strolling along the rooftops with an umbrella would help him clear his head. Marinette promised she was okay but the way she ran out of the classroom told a completely different story. The boy broke something inside of her with his word and she ran too quick for him to fix it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guilt is eating him alive as he watches the rain fall when the other girl in his life suddenly shoots past him in a blur of black and red. Why is she racing through the rain like that, especially without an umbrella? His feet start moving on their own as he trials her to see where she’s going in the middle of this thunderstorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every breath she takes burns her lungs like she’s inhaling acid. The muscles in her legs are starting to ache from the abuse of this sudden endurance hike. Her body is starting to shut down with her heart; every step she took required so much energy and concentration. She lets out a growl of frustration as her foot slips mid stride and quickly regains her balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t stop moving. The motion is the only thing that’s keeping her alive. If she stops she’ll die… she knows it’s irrational but she also knows that she’s right. If she lets herself feel the pain it will kill her. This is fight or flight for survival and with no one to fight she can’t stop flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body can’t keep up with her thoughts anymore. She slips again and slams right into a chimney on the right side of the roof. That wall of bricks is the only thing standing between her and the ground. As pain she still can’t feel radiates through her body she doesn’t know if she should cry or laugh when her arms and legs give out at her attempt to pull herself away from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leans heavily into the bricks, laying her head on them as her heart continues to drum out a beat she doesn’t recognize on her rib-cage. More burning lungfuls of air coming in and out cleansing her in a way that makes her feel like she’s burning alive. An emotionless giggle bubbles up out of her throat as her thoughts turn back to Adrien. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way he stood in front of her with the guiltiest expression she’s ever seen him wear after hearing her confession. They both knew what his response would be and yet he still tried to be as gentle as possible with her. Even when he’s rejecting her he manages to make her fall even more in love with him. What kind of a cruel sick joke is that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never should have said anything at all. If she just kept her mouth shut she could still be living in blissful and hopeful ignorance. Her heart wouldn’t be ripping itself apart and stitching itself back up with every pump. Her thoughts swallow her as she stares blankly out at the streets of Paris as the soft thud of Chat’s feet landing on the roof is drowned out by the storm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady… you’re going to catch a cold if you stay like that,” Chat warns every word is dripping with concern as he slowly walks towards her. He wants to get her out of the rain but she’s a clear flight risk right now especially with the way she raced past him earlier so he didn’t want to scare her off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his voice is the first outside source she’s heard since she left Adrien in that classroom an hour or maybe even hours earlier. Her gaze slowly turns towards her partner, taking in every inch of him. His hair is just as messy as it always is and his suit still hugs his body in a way that should be illegal but the goofy smile that usually dons whenever he sees her is missing replaced with an expression heavy with concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The most striking difference by far though is the fact that he’s holding an umbrella. Why did he have… suddenly everything she had been tuning out hit her senses all at once. The droplets of rain felt like pebbles being pelted down onto her body from above. A breeze blowing by makes a sharp chill shoot down her spine as a violent shudder washes over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaton… what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to suppress the shivers as he stops in front of her and places the umbrella above her head to stop the rain’s assault on her body. She lets out a soft sigh of relief as she shifts against the chimney trying to stand at her full height in an attempt to recover some kind of dignity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went for a walk to clear my head when a gorgeous bug suddenly shot right past me without even stopping to say hello. You know how curious cat’s are, M’lady. I wanted to see where the fire was,” he teases in an attempt to cheer her up. Something in her eyes expresses more than words ever could to him because after a few seconds his expression shifts from one of concern to one of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not ready to go home that’s fine and if you don’t want any company I understand, but you can’t just stand out in the rain like this without an umbrella. So you take mine,” Her partner commands sternly as he steps out from underneath it completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it’s her turn to feel guilty over how her feelings have affected someone else. She’ll apologize for being selfish the next time she sees him. Their gloved fingers brush against each other as she takes the umbrella, making him smile at her in a way that made her stomach twist into knots. Adrien’s smile is on his face… everything about this moment is a mirror image of her moment with Adrien years ago. The smile… the umbrella… the rain and lightning… her heart clenches in her chest as she gazes at Chat through new eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien,” his name is barely above a whisper when it falls from her lips as lightning strikes behind him lighting them up. The stunned expression that replaces his smile tells her everything that she needs to know. This moment isn’t a mirror image of a past one… this moment is the past repeating itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the umbrella closes on her… AGAIN. She lets out a surprised gasp followed by a giggle at the overwhelming irony. I mean… how did she not see THAT coming? She lifts the umbrella away from her face while giggling at the insanity of this day as her sapphire eyes meet his emerald ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of her smiling awkwardly at him from underneath the umbrella sends him back in time. Back to the day he fell in love with her. Back to a beautiful, kindhearted, and shy girl agreeing to give him a chance, agreeing to be the first real friend he’s ever made in the rain. Suddenly he doesn’t see Ladybug anymore… All he can see is Marinette because that’s who she’s always been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette,” he murmurs in awe as her eyes widen briefly in recognition before another giggle fills the air. He rejected the love of his life and she rejected him… they’ve been dancing around each other for years. He finds himself chuckling too despite the shock at the insanity of this moment all these years they’ve lost pinning after each other without even realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t know who moved first but the last sound they both hear is the umbrella hitting the roof as their lips meet. The kiss  is needy, desperate, and hungry as they press their bodies together. The rain has never tasted sweeter as it slips into the kiss every few seconds and the umbrella rolls slowly off the rooftop dropping into a puddle as they drown themselves in the love they’ve been holding in for years. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back and I plan on posting more now that I have more free time. This is just the first of many stories to come. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>